The Ninth International Conference on Endothelin (ET-9) is scheduled for September 11-14, 2005 at The Canyons, Park City, UT. This meeting, now held every other year and rotating between Europe, Asia and North America, has evolved into the premier forum for scientists from over 40 countries to meet and discuss recent developments in basic endothelin (ET) research as well as clinical applications of blocking the ET system. The conference program combines presentations from leading authorities with presentations from young investigators in the ET field. As in the past, the meeting will have a strong focus on the cardiovascular system in health and disease, with an emphasis on translating basic research to major clinical issues in hypertension, myocardial infarction, atherosclerosis, renal failure, diabetes, and pulmonary hypertension. In addition, due to recent discoveries, the role of endothelins in cancer and pain will be addressed. Ample time for poster sessions will allow for in-depth discussions, and special featured poster sessions will highlight ongoing research of students, fellows, and young scientists. The objectives of the conference are: 1) to convene an internationally recognized inter-disciplinary group of investigators to discuss current basic and clinical research findings in the area of ET; 2) to promote the participation of young scientists with an emphasis on women and under-represented minorities, through a travel award program; and 3) to translate basic research in endothelins to major clinical issues in the cardiovascular system, renal disease, diabetes, cancer and pain.